


French Halloween

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Halloween, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: I wrote this in like two minutes, but I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	French Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two minutes, but I hope you enjoy it.

Nathaniel stepped into the art room, excited to see Marc.

“Hey, Marc!” He waved at his boyfriend.

“Oh, hi Nathaniel!” Marc smiles back at him.

Soon, the two are caught in a whirlwind of discussion about the comic book. Ideas, storylines, etc…

Nathaniel quickly checks his phone when something catches his eye, “Oh, hey, it’s October 31st,” he says.

“Huh, oh yeah, it is. November is tomorrow!” Marc responds.

“Man, this year has really been flying by!” Nathaniel exclaims.

“Yeah! It feels like it was March just yesterday!” Marc says.

Nathaniel stretches a little before responding, “Anyway, we should get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Marc says, focusing again.

“Hey, guys are you going to a Halloween party?” Alix asks, coming into the room.

“No, I don’t have any plans,” Marc says.

“Oh, do you want to come to the one Kim is having?” Alix asks.

“Nah, it’s just Halloween,” Nathaniel responds.

Alix leaves it at that and the two boys are able to get back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> What? They don't really celebrate Halloween in France. There are some Halloween parties, but not much else.
> 
> Anyway, join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
